elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai Fyodorov
|powers = |skills = Painting, hand-to-hand combat and wrestling. |weapon = Machete |strength = Physical prowess and proficiency, high knowledge and intellect, artistically creative. |weakness = Emotionally unstable, prone to panic attacks. |been = 0 |weapon images = |quote2 = "I sometimes question my insanity... Occasionally, it replies." |file2 = NikolaiF2.jpg |file size2 = 250px |bedroom = Nikolai's room is a light shade of gray with several dark blue ornaments and silver decorations, with a few contemporary b&w photographies framed in an elegant fashion, as well as a white scaled sailboat to give the room a sense of sea life. |pet = None |possessions = His scaled sailboat which is his life in a nutshell, his electric cigarette, his machete and other small he's stolen from people. |likes = Smoking, Doing drugs, Tattoos, Sex, Being in love. |dislikes = Judgmental, homophobic/xenophobic and manipulative people. |colour = Silver |music = Rock |food = German |animal = Wolf |book = Gone Girl |quote3 = "Hush, hush, your fragile body and your pristine craze just make me blush." |drink = Bloody Mary |song = Ocean Drive |movie = Prisoners |sport = Rugby |model = Nico Tortorella |gender = Male |eye = Aqua |hair = Dark Pine Brown |height = 6'04 |weight = 168 Ilbs |ethnicity = Caucasian |hand = Left |shoe = 10 |voice = Baritone |body = Muscular/Sturdy |mental = Unstable |disorders = Kleptomania, Strong attachment to vices |medical = None |more images = NikolaiF4.jpg NikolaiF12.jpg NikolaiF8.jpg NikolaiF7.jpg NikolaiF3.jpg NikolaiF5.jpg |mother = Nina Kovalsky, Linda Middlebrook (Adoptive) |father = Vladimir Fyodorov, Jared Dione (Adoptive) |siblings = (Adoptive) Beau Dione |other relatives = Not that he remembers |home = St. Petersburg |earliest = Waking up in the royal home with Beau |best = Being with the Dione Family |kiss = Natashka Dobrevich |love = Natasha Dobrevich |family album = |nicknames = Niko |native = Russian |flaw = Vices |fears = Being seen as a softy or a manipulable person. |hobbies = Sailing, smoking, planning on future tattoos, writing love poems. |motto = "There's no genius without madness just like there's no madness without genius." |won't = Cheat |admires = Beau Dione |influenced = Beau Dione |crisis = Aggressively |problems = Impulsively |change = Avoids it unless it benefits him |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |file3 = NikolaiF6.jpg |file size3 = 250px |quote4 = "I'm not suffering from insanity... I'm just enjoying it." |bad = Smoking, doing drugs |sleep = None |attitude = Tough, "manly" |talents = His endurance and pain tolerance |social = Great |cheated = No |strangers = Intimidating |lover = Passionate, rough, strong |friends = Exclusive, Quiet, Mysterious |familyp = Lovely, Pitiful, Shy, Kind-hearted, Broken |first impression = Tough bad boy |like most = His brutal honesty and will to stop his vices. |like least = His vices. |relationships = Mother: Can recall some its and bits here and there, specially her face, but knows for certain he loved her in his past life. Father: The same thing as his mother, although Nikolai thinks he died while Nikolai lived with them. "Adoptive" Mother: Knows it was her idea to keep him in the royal family along with Beau, so Nikolai thanks her for that. "Adoptive" Father: Has gotten to know him like a father knows his own child and likes the he respects Nikolai's past life and identity, and also feels like he did give Nikolai true support. Natashka (ex-girlfriend): Doesn't remember her. Thinks he loved her, but he isn't sure. Beau (adoptive-brother) Loves him as a blood-born brother loves his sibling or even more. Nikolai owes his life to Beau for everything he's done. Besides, Nikolai might have developed a crush on him for some time... }} Category:Male Category:DrXax's Characters Category:Water Users Category:Lunar Users Category:Bi-Elemental Category:Dorm 15 Category:Used Model